Yandere Yakuza-A Yandere Simulator AU
by KittyCatGameplays
Summary: Taro Yamada lives an average life. He goes to Akademi High School, a prestigious school in a small town in Japan. His life gets flipped upside down, however, he gets a new classmate. A classmate who's a member of the Yakuza.


Taro woke up as usual. It was his first day as a freshman at Akademi High, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. Still pretty tired, he rolled over to look at his clock. The time read as 7:48 am. He immediately jolted out of bed and hurriedly gathered his school uniform, hopping around on one foot as he tried to get his pants on. He was going to be late. He ran to the kitchen, fumbling around with the buttons on his vest. He hurriedly grabbed a slice of bread and put some butter on it before grabbing his bag and hauling ass out the front door, shoving his breakfast in his mouth. As soon as he made it out the front gate, he tripped, papers flying everywhere.

"Ugh, this is what happens when you oversleep, Taro!" a girl's voice said. Taro looked up and saw a girl with long orange pigtails and pink polka dot stockings standing over him. That girl was Osana Najimi, Taro's neighbor and childhood friend. She bent down and started gathering up Taro's papers. "Come on, we're gonna be even later at this rate."

"Sorry Osana. I guess I slept through my alarm… again." Taro said.

"You really need to stop doing that. I'm not your personal alarm clock you know!" Osana scolded. Taro looked away, embarrassed. Once all the papers were gathered up and put in Taro's bag, both students started walking to school.

The bell rang just as Taro and Osana entered the school gate. Students started making their way to the gym from all over school for the beginning-of-the-year speech. As everyone was walking to the gym, Taro noticed people keeping their distance from one specific girl with black hair in a ponytail, almost as if they were afraid of her. He thought she seemed like a normal girl at first, but then he noticed the tattoos. Her arms were covered with a specific pattern, running from her mid forearm all the way into her sleeves. She was a Yakuza member. Taro wasn't sure whether to be scared or in awe. He quickly looked away before the girl saw. Osana was of course confused by this and looked past Taro to see who he was looking at. Her expression turned to wariness.

"Yeesh, you see the Yakuza girl over there?" Osana whispered. "I'll bet she's the one who's gonna be sent to the guidance counselor first."

"Hey, don't assume she's a troublemaker just because she has tattoos." Taro whispered back.

"Taro, you know the Yakuza are up to no good! Who knows what they might be planning with-"

"Hey, what are you two losers talking about?" the girl asked. She had somehow made her way over to Taro and Osana and was between them with her hands on each of their shoulders. Osana jumped away, letting out a shriek. Taro jumped as well.

"Woah! Uh, hello there." Taro said. The girl laughed.

"I know, I know, don't worry, I won't hurt you." she reassured. "I'm Ayano Aishi. Nice to meet you." Ayano bowed to Taro and Osana. Osana gave a sideways glance to Taro.

"I'm Taro Yamada. It's nice to meet you too." Taro returned the bow. He jabbed an elbow into Osana's side, startling her. She groaned at him.

"Osana Najimi." Osana gave a small bow. Ayano laughed again.

"Well, we better keep heading to the gym. Can I sit with you guys?" Taro looked at Osana. She was whispering "no" over and over to him.

"Sure, you can sit with us." Taro answered.

"Cool! Meet you at the gym!" Ayano replied. She walked ahead until she was out of sight. Taro was about to follow, but Osana stepped in front of him.

"What the hell, Taro?! Why would you agree to hang out with her?" she half-shouted.

"Stop being so paranoid! Ayano's a really nice person!" Taro argued.

"She's a Yakuza! She's probably planning on kidnapping someone!"

"How do you know that's what she's here for?" Osana was about to argue back, but just groaned and turned away.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be killed." She stormed off towards the gym. Taro followed close behind.

* * *

Taro was seated directly between Osana and Ayano somewhere in the middle of the gym. Students were busy chatting with one another about nothing in particular. Taro felt awkward sitting between the two girls and not saying anything, but he wasn't really the type to start a conversation. To his right was Osana. She seemed incredibly tense. She was fiddling with her tie and she had an expression of concern on her face. Taro would've asked her what was wrong, but the answer was already sitting to his left. Ayano Wha almost the exact opposite of Osana in this situation. She was patiently sitting with her hands cupped in her lap. She was quietly humming a random little tune, and all-in-all seemed pretty relaxed. You wouldn't even be able to tell she was a Yakuza if it weren't for the tattoos.


End file.
